Supernatural
by K. Marie 313
Summary: For over twenty years now, Sam and Dean Winchester have been roaming across the states, hunting down the things that go bump in the night. Joined with their old friend, Marie, the trio will face unbelivable evil to order to send these demons back to hell.
1. Chapter 1: ThenNow: The Birthday Bash

**A/N: Hey, so my name's Kristin. This is basically my spin on the brothers's story. I always wondered what their journey would be like if they had a girl tag along, so thats what I've basically done. I've tried staying as true to the brothers' quick wit and sarcastic humor as much as possible. Hope you like it! Leave comments and enjoy!**

**THEN**

The Winchester men stared at an open grave, but this time they weren't there to burn the bones of the long-dead corpse. Rain pattered against their umbrellas as they said their goodbyes to a dear friend.

"So, she died the same way mom did?" a young Dean asked his father.

"Yeah." John Winchester replied.

"Was it the…"

John sighed. I don't know Dean."

"Dad." A four-year old Sam tugged on his father's jacket.

John picked up his young boy and held him against his hip. He watched as they lowered his dead wife's best friend Maureen, into the ground. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing the signs that he missed once four years ago. Now it was happening all over again, and another child was without a mother.

"John." John's best friend, Bobby Singer, patted John's shoulder. "We better go."

"Demon hunting is no life for a baby, Bobby."

"It ain't no life for Sam and Dean either. It's just the card they all got dealt. There isn't any place else this kid can go to, John. And who knows? The demon might come back for her. She's safer with you and the boys."

John nodded sadly. He had no idea how he was going to raise three kids on his own on the road, but Maureen had appointed him as the baby's legal guardian. He couldn't figure that one out. John placed Sam down on the ground. Sam immediately latched hands with Dean. John looked over to the precession of cars that slowly emptied from the cemetery, and waved at Ellen. She'd agreed to take the baby for the first few years, but then John would have to take over when Marie turned five. Ellen had her own kid, Jo, to raise, along with her husband, and a bar full of hunters was no place for a kid either.

"Alright. Let's go boys. Time to hit the road."

Sam and Dean once again followed their dad to the car, wondering what state they'd be in the next morning, and what monster lurked under the bed this time.

**-19 YEARS LATER-**

**NOW**

"DEAN!" Marie raced through the maze of trees like the track star she'd once been, her gun loose in her right hand. "Jesus Christ!" She docked under a limb, and body rolled to the ground. She made a quick recovery, leaned up on her knees and aimed at the monster that had been chasing her.

_BANG!_ The shot of the silver bullet rang clear through the full moon-lit night, as the werewolf that had been in pursuit of Marie fell from his leap in the air and crumpled to the ground.

Sam and Dean came crashing through the trees and brush, pistols poised and loaded.

"O.K. Where is it?" Dean asked, pant and panning his gun in a circular motion.

"Oh look. It's my knights waving their steel horses." Marie rolled her eyes and took the outstretched hand Sam offered her. She got up and walked over to the dead wolf, kicking it gently in the ribs, and then giving it one last swift kick. She spat on it. "Jerk. I broke a nail because of you."

"Well, that solves that." Dean said, sticking the gun into its holster on his belt, and wiping his hands together. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Not so fast boys." Marie walked through the trees that lined the road, grabbed two shovels from the back, and threw them at the boys. "Deal's a deal. Killer gets to sit back; losers get to bury the evidence."

The boys grabbed the shovels.

"I told you we shouldn't have split up."

"Sam, shut up."

"O.K. Seriously, I can't handle this country western crap that EVERY diner's gotta play on every jute box." Marie slipped farther down in the booth, pointing a pretend gun to her temples.

Dean slopped down more hash browns and pointed his fork at her. "Don't tempt me little girl."

"Ew. Chew, swallow, then talk." Marie laughed and threw her napkin at Dean's face.

"He's just in a sour mood because you got to the kill first." Sam smiled at Dean and dodged Dean's balled up napkin. "You've had more kills this week than he has."

"Guess that means you owe me a beer." Marie proper her feet up on the booth seat across from her where Dean sat, and crossed her arms behind her.

"You, little lady, are not of legal age to have a beer."

Sam snorted. "Like that ever stopped you."

Dean kicked him under the booth. "You are setting a bad example for her." He swung his fork around like a laser pointer.

Sam threw another napkin at his brother. "Dude, seriously. Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross."

Marie slurped her vanilla milkshake, and handed it over to Sam for a sip. She allowed herself to sink into this moment. She loved times like these when she and the boys went someplace to eat after a night of hunting. She particularly loved when the boys had to pay. Then she'd order as many waffle fries and milk shakes she wanted.

"Move over there cranky." A strong arm pushed Dean down the booth, almost crushing Marie's legs.

"Hey!" Marie barked, then she looked up. "Bobby!"

"Jerk." Dean muttered as he threw back more greasy food.

"Lickin' your wounds, I see, Dean?"

"Haha, yeah, he is. Marie got the wolf tonight. Tenth demon in a row. " Sam said, shaking Bobby's hand in greeting.

"Guess that means Dean owes her a beer."

"Honestly, you guys must plan this stuff." Dean stuffed a few waffle fries in his mouth.

"Hey, you jerk! Those are mine!" Marie swatted Dean's hand away, then turned to Bobby. "The damn dog chipped my french tips. I just got them done." Marie kissed her finger.

"Haha, she does bring some girlish class to hunting, doesn't she boys?"

Dean grunted and Sam chuckled.

Marie kicked Sam gently. "Get out. I gotta change this droning crap before I shoot that damn box."

Marie got out of the booth and walked over to the jute box, flipping through songs. Her waist long, golden brown hair swished side to side, matching the curves of her body. Her low rise jeans hugged in all the right places, and her dirty, torn up, baggy tee-shirt that was really Dean's, looked just as good on her as a revealing tank top would. The boys watched from the booth as she walked over, noting how every guy in the diner was also watching her every step.

"I'm gonna beat the crap out of that guy in booth four if he doesn't put his tongue back in his mouth." Dean growled.

"Down boy. Little sister isn't so little anymore." Bobby said as he patted Dean's shoulder gently. "You boys gotta learn to accept that. Besides, she can handle herself."

"Hey…" Sam looked towards the clock, and then pulled out his cell phone. "What's tomorrow?"

Bobby looked at his watch, which read midnight. "You mean today? I think the 20th. Why?"

"Oh shi…" Dean leaned his head against the

"Crap." Sam followed suit. "We're dead."

"So dead." Dean muttered.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"It's her birthday." They muttered in unison.

"Oh yeah. She 19 today ain't she?"

The boys nodded with their heads in their arms. Marie walked to the table, and stared at the boys, questioningly. Sam got out of the booth and walked over to the counter, and struck up a conversation with a pretty waitress. Marie slipped into the booth and watched Sam, death glimmering in her eyes.

She turned back to Bobby and Dean. "He could do better." She stirred the foam at the bottle of her glass as Bobby and Dean continued to stare at her. She looked up. "What?" She barked.

The two men looked in every other direction than her face. "Nothing." They muttered at different times.

Sam came back and slipped into the booth next to Marie.

"Have a good time?" Marie asked curtly.

Sam stared at Marie. "What are you…" He looked at Bobby and Dean who were both shaking their heads, their eyes filled with terror. Sam got the hint.

Just then the busty waitress Sam had been talking to, walked over with a cupcake on a plate. In the center of the cupcake was a lit candle. She and a few of the bus boys sang _Happy Birthday_, as they walked to the table. Marie's face turned red as she stared at the candle. Dean, Sam and Bobby grinned, and when they were done singing with the waitress, and Marie was done choking on her laughter at how bad they sung, they urged her to blow the candle out and make a wish.

Marie thought long and hard. Just as she was about to, she stalled. "Wait."

"What?" The guys asked.

"This won't have any repercussions will it?"

Bobby laughed. "Girlie, you've been hanging out with these two for too long."

Dean smiled thinly. "Just blow out the damn candle."

Marie closed her eyes, and then blew out the candle, which then lit up after a few seconds. She tried again, and again. "Sam, you jerk! It's a trick candle." She slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He laughed, shielding her blows.

"Sammy!" Dean held up his hand for a high five. Marie kicked him under the table.

"Oh, you two are useless!" She dropped the candle in some water, and then set it aside to dry. She bit into the huge cupcake, savoring its sweet icing. Dean leaned over and swiped some icing on her nose.

Bobby pulled out Marie's camera from her purse and snapped a shot. She play fought with the guys over the cupcake incident and then took more together shots with the guys all sporting white iced noses. On her way out she slipped the candle, and a matchbook and napkin with the diner's restaurant name on it for her scrapbook later. It was the only thing she could do on the road. She scrap booked every placed they'd ever been to and every demon they'd kill. She recorded what happened in each town. It was almost like John's journal, which had become their bible for all the things that make your hair stand on end and that only Stephen King dared to mention. Marie's book had become their only record of their lives. It was their only memories. They didn't have baby pictures, home movies, birthday parties with friends and family. They had nothing but each other and the road.

They said their goodbyes to Bobby, who'd given them a tip about a possible hunt in the next state over. Dean sat in the driver's seat, revving the black 1967 Chevy Impala's engine, Dean's baby, as Marie said goodbye to Bobby.

"Here." He slipped something silver on a long chain. "John told me to hold onto this for you."

Marie looked at the diamond cross, and then placed it around her neck. It hung between her breasts, cooling the skin around it. "Pure silver?"

Bobby flinched when she asked that, and shook his head. "Kid, you have been handing around those two too much. It's not for you to use to ward off what goes bump in the night sweetie." Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It was your mother's."

Marie stared at Bobby, tears forming in her eyes. Then she remembered why it looked so familiar. "Dean's got the same one."

"That's right. Mary gave Maureen one as a sign of friendship. You know those two were very much into their religion."

"If only they knew that those demons in the bible weren't any myth." Marie said sadly.

"Hey." Bobby tapped her chin gently. "Don't you think about the sad stuff. They'll only bring you down. Keep re-living the good memories you've made with the boys. You'll need it to keep doing what you three do."

"Thanks Bobby." Marie hugged him tight.

Dean honked the horn. "Is this love fest done yet?"

"Dean!" Sam yelled from the passenger seat.

Marie flashed Dean the finger, then waved goodbye to Bobby and slipped into the back seat. She leaned against the pillow that she's propped up against the opposite door, and stared at the ceiling of the car. She ran the cross back and forth over the chain.

"Whatcha got there?" Sam asked.

"A silver cross."

"Good. You need one of those." Dean said as he shifted the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot.

"It was my mother's" She said. "Bobby gave it to me."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances, and then stared out at the pitch black road.

"So…Where to guys?" Marie asked.

"Kansas." Dean said cheerily.

"Oh great. A state of a whole lot of nothing. Maybe we'll get lucky and run into Tom Welling filming scenes for _Smallville_." She said dreamily.

"Ew." Sam whispered.

"I heard that." She hit the back of his seat.

"Well they sure got a whole lot of something going on."

"What do you mean Dean?"

"We got a bit of a vampire nest on the loose out there."

"Oh goodie! My favorite kind of hunt! I better sharpen up my stake."

"Simmer down there Buffy. Don't wet my back seat in anticipation. Ow!"

Marie kicked the driver's seat.

"You little…Ow!" She kicked the seat again.

"Dean, leave her alone."

Marie smiled as she turned towards the seat and curled up. A few minutes later she felt a blanket placed over her and tucked as best as he could, around her body. _Sam._

"Did you ever think its weird how she lives for the hunts?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"Nah, it's good for her. Keeps her alert."

"Dean, she should be dressing up, going on dates…"

"Getting excited over the latest Brad Pitt movie?"

"Dean…"

"Sam, this is Marie we are talking about her. She isn't a normal chick."

"She isn't a chick, Dean."

"Whatever." Silence took over the car, but only for a minute. "Besides, you wouldn't like the idea of her dating some other guys."

"Dean, she's like our sister."

"_Like…_Ow! Would you both quit doing that?" Dean rubbed his arm where Sam had punched him.

Marie smiled as she eavesdropped on their conversation. She let the rhythm of the on the road and the engine's hum help her drift into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Play Connect the Dots

"Well, I gotta say, I'm really loving this birthday thing." Marie smiled as she exited the shoe store, sporting some new jet-black high heeled boots. "I feel like Kate Beckinsale from Underworld."

"Yo, she was hot. I wouldn't mind carrying her bags, but you… Oh little girl, you're milking this birthday crap till the well's gone dry, huh?"

"Dean, it would be till the utter's gone dry. Cows make milk. It comes from their utter. Wells are for water. "

"Shut up Sammy."

"Would you two quit bickering and put my bags in the Impala?" Marie smiled.

The boys had made a dangerous mistake by telling her that they would treat her to a day of pampering. She knew they'd forgotten her birthday and were trying to make up for it. She might as well get as much out of it as possible.

"Well boys, that's enough shopping for now, I guess. Let's get down to business."

"Thank god!" Dean slammed a map down on the hood of the Impala's trunk, pointing out places in the county circled in red. "O.K. So the first killing happened here. Two bodies found, one boy, one girl, emptied of blood and throats slashed."

"Both were teens." Sam chimed in next to her.

"Right. Two nights later, another killing happened just two blocks away."

Sam cleared his throat. "Another two teens dead."

Dean looked at him questioningly. "Riiight." He turned back to the map. Marie looked at Sam, who smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "And last night," Dean uncapped a red sharpie, looked at the newspaper, then circled another road on the map. "Just about eight blocks from the last killing."

"Let me guess, two teens. One girl and one boy."

"Exactly. And those aren't the only ones." Sam pointed to a few more in the area on the map. "That's the strange thing. There's a pattern." Sam leaned over, staring at the map. "That's not typical vampire behavior. They don't usually kill in a pattern. And they all happened on dead ends."

"Lover's lanes."

"What?" the guys said in unison.

"Two teens, one boy and one girl. They were found dead in their cars, right?" The boys nodded. "Like the Zodiac killer."

"Wait, you mean like that freak in the 60's who went around killing people, and sending freako notes to the press?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, exactly."

"But that guy stabbed and shot people. This doesn't fit his M.O." Sam scratched his head. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do the victims have a marking on them? A cryptogram of some kind?"  
Dean turned to the paper. "Yeah some weird circle symbol. Says here the police can't figure it out…Hey!"

Marie ripped the sharpie out of Dean's hand and drew a circle with a cross through it, connecting all the points circled where the killings happened. "That's the same mark that's been on the victims, and the same mark as on the letters sent by the Zodiac killer."

She stepped back and the boys took a look at the map.

Dean scratched his chin. "Then that means…"

"The next killing is gonna take place in the center of the circle."

"To join the cross together, so the two points merge." Marie smiled. "Boys, either we got some hell of a copy cat, or our killer has merged from the grave."

"Well don't sound so happy about it." Dean muttered as he rolled up the map.

"I'm not. But we've got a real mystery on our hands." Marie grabbed her compacted from her purse, touching up her make-up. "You said their throats were slashed. Maybe to cover bite marks?"

"Maybe." Sam pondered. "But I still don't think it's the actual Zodiac killer, or vampires."

"Well, why else drain them of blood?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Maybe they are gathering it for some ritual?"

"Well, whatever it's for, that's a hell of a lot of blood. Gotta go somewhere with it." Dean walked down towards the police station. "Maybe we should start asking some questions."

Marie and Sam both grabbed Dean's collar and dragged him back to the car.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Dean, you're a wanted man." Sam stated.

"Well yeah, I know. Three girls left messages for me last night asking me to do the craziest things to them." Dean smirked. "Ow!"

"Quit being a louse. You know what we mean. After being accused of killing a girl, escaping from jail…twice…" Marie looked at both boys. "Oh, and holding up a bank and getting away scott-free from the FBI." Marie shook her head. "I suggest you sit this one out."

"But…"

"Yeah, Dean. Stay."

"And you too Sammy."

"But!" Sam said, mimicking his brother.

"If you've forgotten, you too escaped the cops and jail with Mr. Flighty here." She pointed to Dean. "Honestly, you two could never function without me. I'll go handle this." Marie hopped into the backseat of the car. "You two cover the side windows, will ya?"

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked as he and Sam shifted into position.

"Slip into something more comfortable."

Marie changed her clothes and after a few minutes emerged from the Impala in an extremely short mini skirt, her Kate Beckinsale boots, and a stud encrusted black and white tank, that had '_Baaad Girrrl'_ in script along the top hem in mock diamond studs. She slipped on some clear lip gloss on her lips and pushed up her bra.

"Alright. I'm ready. How do I look boys?"

Sam and Dean stood together on the curb, their jaws dragging on the ground. Marie tapped them both under their chins. "Wish me luck guys!" She waved goodbye and sashayed into the station.

Sam started to go after her and opened his mouth in protest, but Dean pushed him back. "Let her handle this one Sammy." He patted his brother on the back and started for the bar across the street. "Let me treat you to a beer. You're gonna need one to deal with a pistol like her."

"Dean it's only 10 o'clock…" His brother stared at him, as if he was saying, _So?_ "…in the morning."

"Yeah." He yelled as he crossed the street and motioned for Sam to follow. "I know!"


	3. Chapter 3: Follow Me

"Alright, lay it on me babe." Dean wiped the foam from his upper lip and rubbed his hands together as Marie handed him profiles on every person that was murdered.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Sam asked as she pulled up a stool next to him.

"It's ten o'clock." She said nonchalantly.

Sam turned to Dean who only smirked at him. "Give me those." Sam ripped the files from his brother's hands. "How did you get these anyway?" Sam turned his head to the left, getting an eyeful of how Marie got the files.

"They're called boobs Ed." Marie said, mimicking Julia Roberts.

"Oh, I love that movie! What's it called, _Erin Brockovich_, right?" Dean swung back another sip from his beer. "Man, she was smoking in that movie!"

"Well as far as I can tell they …the victims…" Sam coughed. "They aren't connected. Ok, would you mind maybe…" He looked away and motioned with his head in the direction of Marie. "Would you mind covering those up please?"

"What's a matter Sammy? Too much for you to handle?"

Sam slipped off his jacket and placed it around Marie. "Too much for any one man to handle. Can we focus at the task at hand please?"

Marie pouted, but helped the guys pour over the case evidence. They all moved towards the darkest booth in the bar, and discussed strategies and theories. Marie pulled out Sam's laptop and searched the web. But by four o'clock, the trio was still stumped.

"Guys, I'm done. I can't figure this one out." Marie stretched her arms over her head. "I guess Scooby-Doo and the gang just ain't gonna crack this case."

"Hey, I ain't no ascot-wearing queer." Dean said, pointing at Marie with his third beer in hand, and then he chuckled. "Wait, so that would make Sammy Thelma right?"

"Well, I'm sure as hell not. If anything I'm Daphne."

"Well, I much rather be Shaggy. He's gotta have that name from one hell of a reputation or something. You know he was getting it on in the back of that Mystery Machine."

"O.K. would you two quit it?" Sam said as he slammed the laptop screen down. "You two do realize you're talking about a couple of cartoon characters as if they were real people, right?"

Dean and Marie looked at Sam with hurt in their eyes.

"Dude, Scooby-Doo and the gang were like…epic." Dean said in mock shock at Sam's outburst.

"You can't trash the Dooby-Doo."

"O.K. Enough. If you two aren't gonna take this seriously, I'm going to go out for some air." Sam slipped out of the booth and went outside.

"Whoa. Someone's sure going through some Scooby-snack withdrawal." Dean said.

"No, he's right Dean. We are no closer to figuring out this case."

"Hey, we got the next place that the demon's gonna strike, right?" Marie nodded her head. "And all the killings seemed to have happened sometime around midnight. So as long as we are there to stop whatever the hell this bastard is, from killing more people, that's good enough for me."

Marie stared at Dean, then down at the files and opened books scattered around the polished oak table. She saw the rings the beer cups left in the polish from not using coasters. She ran her fingers over obscene words scratched into the wood. Suddenly the bar was too much for her to handle. "I think I'm gonna go out for some air too."

"Suit yourself." Dean yelled to her as he downed the last remains of his beer. "Bartender, another cold one, kind sir."


	4. Chapter 4: Love Is In The Air

"Sam, wait." Marie rushed to catch up with Sam. She fell into step next to him, putting both her hands in her pockets. "Look, you're right. Dean and I have been goofing a lot. I'm sorry, O.K.? We're all just a little stressed out, with the yellow-eyed demon being gone and all hell breaking loose." Sam stopped and turned to Marie, who rested her hands on his arms. "Sam, this isn't your fault."

"Isn't it?"

"Sam, Dean chose his path. He did it to save you."

"Save me? Marie, Dean sold his soul, and mine too."

"What?" Marie shook her head. "What are you taking about Sam?"

"I'm talking about all the guilt I feel.Dean sold his soul to bring me back from the dead. And now Dean's gonna die in a year and there is nothing I can do about it. If I don't fix this, he dies, but if I do try to fix this, then we both die. And where does that leave you?" He looked at Marie, emotion filling his eyes. "He screwed us all, Marie."

"Sam Winchester, look at me." She reached out and grabbed his chin. "Look at me. Now you listen here, and you listen good. You didn't see what a mess your death put us in. You didn't see what your brother became. He was like the walking dead himself. Sam, what your brother did was stupid, yes. You never make a deal with the devil. But let me tell you this, he'd do it again in a heartbeat. And if he didn't, I would. You don't get how much we need you, do you? You're all he's got left. You're his true blood family, Sam. He needs you to carry on, to do his work. He needs someone to watch his back as he tries to tell himself he's really watching yours." Marie smiled. "Without you, he's got nothing to hold on to."  
Sam was quiet for a moment. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you need from me?"

Marie stared at his face long and hard, emotion of a different kind surging in her heart. "I need you more than you'll ever know." She whispered.

Sam and Marie looked at each other. Then Sam put his hand around the back of her neck, pushing her closer. Their heads tilted in anticipation of fulfilling a feeling that's been a long time coming.

"Sam! Marie! Come on! I got a new lead!" Dean rushed up behind the two as they both pulled apart hastily. "Whoa." Dean stepped back, and smirked in realization. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, nothing." The two stammered.

"Uh-huh." Dean said, un-assured, then slapped his hands together. "Alright then. Let's go."

The trio crossed the street and opened the Impala's doors.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Just found out that one of our victims didn't actually die." Sam and Marie looked back at each other. "He just woke up from a coma."

"Wait, but why did the newspapers say that all the victims died?"

"This one didn't. Whatever did this was interrupted half way through with the job. The police got scared that the killer might come back to finish the kid off, so they forced the newspapers to lie about the killings."

"But I don't get it. Why do they think the killer would come back? And don't they think he knows that he didn't finish this guy off?" Marie asked, as they all slipped into the car.

"I don't know. Something made them think that. What I do know is I overheard some guy talking about it in the bar. It was the boy's father I think. Anyway, I got the location of the hospital where he's at."

"O.K. So where is it?" Sam asked as he clicked in the seat belt.

"On Ashrowkin Lane." Dean replied.

"Wait. Isn't that…"

"Ya-huh. Where the two points meet. Right in the middle of the circle."


End file.
